The Doraemons
The Doraemons (ザ☆ドラえもんズ Za Doraemonzu) is a spin-off of the long-running series; Doraemon. It was serialized by Shogakukan and illustrated by Doumei Tanaka. The first six volume focuses on the Doraemons, while the special focuses on Nobita's adventures with the Doraemons gang. The series also introduces various new characters and stories, such as the Spanish version of Gian and Dorami and Kid's relationship. Plot and characters The Doraemons is a kind of an old boys' association of the Robot Academy (ロボット学校 Robotto Gakkō), which all seven members attended. Each and every member enjoys Dorayaki, but usually add their own preferred seasoning. The septet are bound by gadgets called Shin'yū Tereka (親友テレカ close friends telepathy card), as token of their oath of eternal friendship. Each of them work as a public servant, either in a body or not. The members are: *'Doraemon' - He acts as a leader to The Doraemons; usually to settle internal disputes. *'Dora-the-Kid' - The second-in-command of the team. A wild American cowboy who's good at shooting, but quick-tempered. * Wang Dora - He is the smartest among the Doraemons and is a master of kung fu. Learns about medicines in China. *'Dora-nichov' - A local servant who lives in the cold lands of Siberia (Russia). Turns into wolf when he sees something round. *'El Matadora' - Lives in the 17th century Spain, aspiring to become a matador. The strongest member amongst the Doraemons. *'Dora-med III' - An oracle who lives in the Middle East, specifically Saudi Arabia. He turns into a giant if angered. *'Dora-rinho' - Lives in Brazil and plays association football with his friend Nobinho. He owns 11 identical Mini-doras, whom he played soccer with. Allies Of The Doraemons *'Principal Teraodai' - The principal of the Robot School and the inventor of the cat robots. *'The Mysterious Thief Dorapin' - He is a mysterious thief from France. Though often misunderstood for a "villain", he always steals for a reason, especially to help the poor. *'Jaidora' - A fantastic cook from Italy. When panic, He runs in circles frantically. *'Dora Leonardo Da Vinci' - He can make anything he draws into a real object, which comes in handy. He was sent by the principal of Robot School to protect The Doraemons. Antagonists *'Dora Crybaby' - He likes dressing up as a girl, much to the disgust of others. He controls roses to attack enemies, and scream loud enough to deafen enemies (hence his name). He was originally an enemy of The Doraemons, along with Dora Eater and Dradra Dora; but later banded up with The Doraemons to defeat Jerry. After the game world destroyed, he was seen playing along with the others. *'Dora Eater' - He eats anything, including enemies. He's so fat that most attacks simply bounce off him. He was originally an enemy of The Doraemons, along with Dora Crybaby and Dradra Dora; but later banded up with them to defeat Jerry. After the Doraemons destroy the game world, he along with the others were seen to play with each other. *'Dradra Dora' - He can control toy soldiers, tanks and fighting jets to attack enemies. He can also create a big fuss. forming whirlwind(s) to attack. He was originally an enemy of The Doraemons, along with Dora Crybaby and Dora Eater; but later banded with them to defeat Jerry. After the destruction of the game world; he was seen with the others, playing together. *'Jerry (杰利)' - The main recurring villain of the series. His face is covered in a scarf that hides his identity, which revealed to be a mouse robot. His goal is to destroy the friendship of The Doraemons, thus constantly intervenes with the gang's activities to save the day. He was eventually defeated by the Doraemons along with Dora Crybaby, Dora Eater, and Dradra Dora. After the end of the game world; he was seen playing football along with Dora Eater, Dora Crybaby, and Dradra Dora. *'Dr. Achimoff' - A mad scientist with dream of World Domination, and one of the series' main antagonist. Manga The Doraemons were collected into tankōbon (trade paperbacks), the following three manga series exits: *The Doraemons (main): The main series of The Doraemons, created by Michiaki Tanaka (田中 道明 Tanaka Michiaki), who was also the original designer of the game story and characters. The series keep on the life and adventures of the Doraemons, and some of the chapters include the anime movie stories. (1995–2001), 6 volumes. *The Doraemons' Special (12 volumes): Created by Yukihiro Mitani (三谷 幸広 Mitani Yukihiro?). (1997–2001), special ed., volumes 1-12 (original) 13-15 *The Doraemons' Special: Robot School Memories (3 volumes): The Doraemons' past journeys in the Robot School, created by Mitani. (1999–2002), 3 volumes. Chapters of the manga Anime The Doraemons characters made their first apparition in the 1995 short film 2112: The Birth of Doraemon. There also exist several short animated films of The Doraemons, released alongside Doraemon's theatrical movies. The Doraemons Films *''The Puzzling Challenge Letter of the Mysterious Thief Dorapan'' (怪盗ドラパン謎の挑戦状!) - 1997 *''The Great Operating of Springing Insects!'' (ムシムシぴょんぴょん大作戦!) - 1998 *''Funny Candy of Okashinana!?'' (おかしなお菓子なオカシナナ!?) - 1999 *''Doki Doki Wildcat Engine'' (ドキドキ機関車大爆走) - 2 March 2000 *''Goal! Goal! Goal!!'' (ゴール!ゴール!ゴール!!) - 2002 Dorami-chan and Doraemons Films * Dorami & Doraemons: Robot School's Seven Mysteries (ロボット学校七不思議!?) - 1996 * Space Land's Critical Event (宇宙ランド危機イッパツ!) - 2001 External links Category:The Doraemons Characters Category:Robots Category:Robot Cats Category:22nd Century Category:Cats Category:Teams Category:Characters Category:The Doraemons Category:Groups